


But baby it's something 'bout the way you love me

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Damerey Endgame, DamereyDaily2020, Daredevil AU, F/M, Finn as Foggy Nelson, Hux as Vanessa Marianna, Kylo Ren as Wilson Fisk, Poe as Karen Page, Rey as Matt Murdock, Rose as Claire Temple, SW ST x Daredevil, rain kiss in Daredevil S02e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: Finn, Rey, and Poe head out for a night at Maz’s pub to celebrate the downfall of Kylo Ren, Kingpin of crime in Hell’s Kitchen.[Damerey Daredevil AU, more specifically, a oneshot of a certain scene in Daredevil S2e04]damereydaily2020 prompt: “Darling, I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren (Implied), Finn/Rose Tico (implied), Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	But baby it's something 'bout the way you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloriouswhisperstyphoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouswhisperstyphoon/gifts).



> for **@gloriouswhisperstyphoon** who requested this of me and asked for it before TRoS. But I was not able to deliver because my workload only amped up instead of toning down last December. Better late than never! hahahahahaXD
> 
> Title is a line from the song _Hawaiian Mazes_ by Banks.
> 
> **WARNING: Mentions of character death and violence (but not too graphic)**

“Gotta hand it to Iolo,” Finn Calrissian raised the drink in his hand when a picture of his friend, a formal portrait of him in police uniform, flashed across the television for a few seconds while the news anchor sung praises to the detective who had managed to catch Kylo Ren as he tried to escape from FBI custody to flee the country with his partner, Armitage Hux.

Rey let a genuine smile break across her face. “I’m glad people like him are looking out for Hell’s Kitchen.”

“And I’m glad someone was looking out for him.” Even though Finn didn’t glance at her, Rey smiled at the subtle nod of approval lacing his words that was obviously aimed at her.

Rey’s heart swelled; this was the first time Finn had a good thing to say about her extracurricular escapades. Finn hadn’t reacted positively when he discovered his best friend’s double life, but he was slowly starting to accept it. Meeting Dr. Rose Tico, a resident who Rey would come to for patching up her wounds and injuries (they met by accident; Rose had been the first to see Rey’s face and the mask, and though Rose would prefer if Rey stopped coming to her half dead, the general practitioner offered medical aid each and every time without fail), also helped to get Finn to slowly come around as the two found support in each other that evolved into something beyond their mutual connection with Rey. As much as he did not like Rey getting into danger, he knew that decision was out of his hands and he might as well try to make sure she didn’t get killed in pursuing justice the other way around the law when authorities could not deliver.

Despite the general liveliness of the atmosphere, Poe, on the other hand, was not feeling the festive vibes of victory over corporate evil and organized crime and was more or less sulking.

Poe turned away from the television with a scoff, resting his elbows on the edge of the table as he hunched his shoulders. “Holdo’s savoring the spotlight making herself out to be a hero by leading the prosecution against Kylo Ren.” The light bang of the bottom of Poe’s glass on the table was drowned out in the crowd, but Rey caught the echo, along with the huff of frustration. “With how she’s being portrayed in the press, I won’t be surprised if she runs for mayor.”

Despite Poe’s bitterness over Holdo’s play in front of the cameras (she’d been hell bent on harassing Calrissian and Kenobi early on since the firm’s very first case when they managed to prove Poe innocent of the murder of his friend Muran and very much mocked their claims that Ben Solo was involved in shady dealings), Rey wasn’t about to let her spirits be dampened. Sure, she was still sore in several places after that final one-on-one beatdown with Kylo when he tried to stage an escape from FBI custody, but she had succeeded in bringing him down and even better, finally getting that fucker in prison where he should be and not in one of his upscale properties with all the luxuries afforded by ill-begotten wealth. Not even Holdo’s credit-grabbing could tick at her the wrong way.

Rey tilted her head back, eyebrows creased in a teasingly sarcastic manner. “Wow, way to bring us down.” She chuckled and Poe lightened up as well instead of taking that little jab negatively by chuckling along. “Hey, Maz,” Rey lifted her head in the direction of the bar and raised her voice so she could be heard above the chatter of the patrons, “Would you mind turning the TV off? It's upsetting some of the regulars.”

The tiny bartender quirked an eyebrow at their table, the only acknowledgement she gave them. She poured a finished cocktail in a glass first before she stood on a high stool so she can have the height to reach for the TV to turn it off. With that request fulfilled, Maz took the cocktail she’d prepared earlier and headed towards the table of her three regulars.

“Keep your chin up, pretty boy, and drop that frown. For someone who won the fight, you’re acting like you lost,” With that, Maz placed the cocktail in front of Poe. Paloma, one of his favorites. He hadn’t ordered yet, but he appreciated the gesture. Maz had an uncanny ability to anticipate the needs of her regulars, and she definitely had a special, soft spot for the three of them. “The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.” Her eyes glanced back and forth between Rey and Poe. “So, remember your friends fondly. Celebrate them tonight. Honor them.”

Having said her piece of wisdom, Maz retreated back to behind the bar to indulge in conversation with other patrons and regulars.

“I’ll drink to that,” Poe raised his cocktail.

“To Iolo,” Rey raised her own bottle of beer, “and a safe Hell’s Kitchen.”

“To Lor.” Finn added, copying Rey’s movement.

“To Snap.” Poe held up his glass before bringing it to his lips.

“Hear, hear,” Finn gave his salutation while Poe mumbled and nodded his agreement as he was already sipping his cocktail by then. While Rey and Finn chugged down the dark beers they’d ordered, Poe took several consecutive sips of his cocktail, all three going till they’d polished their drinks.

“I'm gonna get us another round,” Finn declared when the bottoms of their drinks had hit the table. He got up from his seat. “I hope you two saved room for shots.”

Poe groaned and Rey giggled at that.

“Hey.” Rey gave a nod in Poe’s direction when Finn finally left to badger Maz. “You okay?”

Poe bobbed his head distractedly. “Yeah.” That came out a bit too high.

“Okay, that wasn't convincing.”

Poe sighed, suddenly deflated and somber. When earlier a certain rage and indignation simmered underneath his skin, it had cooled down to something that resembled a tentative settlement of peace. “I wish Lor and Snap were here for all this.”

Lor San Tekka, the sweet old man who was murdered for fighting for his right to stay in his home because he refused a payout and was brave enough to withstand intimidation tactics. Temmin “Snap” Wexley, a gutsy investigative journalist who had been another casualty in the war to expose Ben Solo’s true character as Kylo Ren, that he was not the philanthropic, righteous persona he had been touting in public.

Kylo Ren was now in prison and sentenced for his crimes, but a guilty verdict and a long prison time would not have dear Lor barging in the Calrissian & Kenobi office with a homemade dish, nor would Karé have her husband finally calling it a day at their home after wrapping up his latest exposé.

While the two lawyers celebrated their monumental triumph, Poe was feeling the weight of the lives lost to get them here, as if remnants of the grief and mourning they had set aside in order to avenge Lor and Snap finally manifested like some delayed reaction. It’s just a bit difficult to process that some people along the way didn’t make it while Poe did, for some reason or stroke of luck. It left him with a deep sense of obligation to make something meaningful with the rest of his life. It was a thin line between gratitude and guilt for being alive.

Pensively, Poe drew random circles on the outside of the highball glass, creating random swirling patterns with the condensation. “It’s just… days like these remind me how precious life can be, you know?”

Poe’s tone was a mix of melancholia, nostalgia, but was now tinged with gratitude. He was retrospective in light of Kylo Ren’s downfall, unlike Finn and Rey who were relishing in the present. Rey could sense Poe’s mind drawing further back in the past (probably memories of his mother too, whose ring he wears around his neck in a simple silver chain) that made him wistfully thankful about the present. There was something bittersweet tingeing this moment of celebration for him, and surprising even herself, Rey reached out to lay a hand on Poe’s forearm. Rey relished the feel of the skin on skin, as Poe’s arms are bare because he’d rolled up his sleeves to above the elbow.

Something shifted with just that contact, a spark that ignited whatever had been simmering between them since Poe Dameron and Rey Kenobi became acquainted when she took up his case and believed in his innocence when no one did. She didn’t know what came over her, maybe it was the rush of victory giving her this strange forwardness as she slowly ran her thumb back and forth on Poe’s arm. She pulled back her hand after a while, and there was silence between them, but it did not feel awkward at all. Rey was not imagining the tension between them, and her highly-tuned senses definitely caught the hitch of Poe’s breath.

“What’s your mom like?” Rey suddenly found the guts to ask a curiosity that had been tingling in her ever since Poe shared to her how being involved with the firm and working with Snap had made him feel closer to his late mother who had been a feminist and an activist, in hopes of getting a conversation going between them. If they weren’t working their mouths by talking, Rey was pretty sure she would be preoccupying hers with his, and she really didn’t want Finn to come back with their drinks and suddenly come across his two friends and colleagues making out.

Despite the earlier heaviness in Poe’s demeanor, that question definitely buoyed his heart. “Well, my mom was a pilot, but she’d always been an activist since her college days, which was how she met my dad because they bumped into each other at a demonstration…”

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

Rey made her way out of Maz’s pub, deciding to wait by the sidewalk with Finn, who had gone out ahead of them because he had to take a call from Rose and the pub was too noisy for him to hear her, while Poe settled the bill. Rey let out a relieved sigh as she escaped the hot atmosphere inside the crowded pub and into the cold open air. The falling rain was a nice, soothing background music compared to the cacophony of chatting patrons, clinks of glasses, footsteps, and the occasional clacks of billiard balls in the pub behind her.

“Careful, Rey.” Finn was grinning as he pocketed his phone.

Rey turned to her side where Finn’s voice originated. She tilted her head in confusion at the random conversation starter, which was strangely a playful warning. “What’s that?”

“Keep going like this, you just might end up happy. And for a Catholic girl, that’s a pretty dangerous thing.”

Rey chuckled at Finn’s good-natured ribbing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Despite that official statement, Rey had a smile stretching across her face that belied the denial.

Finn just softly smacked the back of his hand on her shoulder. “Godspeed, Rey Kenobi.”

She let out a laugh as she playfully bumped into Finn’s side.

It was that moment when Poe finally joined the two best friends on the sidewalk. “Hey,” He stood between the two lawyers. “Where to next?”

“Home,” Finn’s answer was immediate. “I’m gonna sleep for a week. Someone had the awful idea of doing shots. I think I’ve had enough excitement for one evening. See you two in the morning.” Finn took out today’s newspaper from his briefcase and held it over his head to protect him from the rain in the absence of an umbrella. “Rose will be done with her shift in about half an hour and I wanna be back before she’s passed out in bed.”

And with that, Finn braved the downpour to make his way back to the apartment he’s been sharing with the good doctor for about two months now, leaving Rey and Poe to themselves.

A moment of silence descended upon the two as Poe watched Finn trek through the downpour while Rey kept an ear out for her bestfriend, noting the fading echo of his footsteps on the wet pavement.

The two didn’t speak; Rey waited for Poe as she decided that she’d go with whatever Poe was up for. But instead of turning to his companion, Poe took a step forward and held out a hand outside the cover of the canopy, catching the trickles of rainwater.

“Do you mind the rain?”

The rain sounded off differently when it landed on his palms rather than on concrete.

“No.”

“Do you mind if I walk you home?” His tone was shy. Hopeful.

There was a fluttering in Rey’s stomach that reminded her of the mahogany seeds that her late uncle Obi-wan would throw in the air for her to catch as she loved watching the brown seeds twirling to the ground, of how magical it seemed to her as a child. It was one of her most vivid and happiest memories that she had before the accident that caused her to lose her sight. Rey smiled, both at the pleasant reminiscence and Poe’s charming gesture. “I’d like that.”

Rey’s astute senses caught Poe’s subtle swallow of nervousness as he braced himself for his next question. “Can I… hold your hand?”

Rey’s smile became impossibly wider as she held out her hand. “This night just keeps getting even better.”

With a relieved chuckle, Poe slipped his hand in her own, his fingers filling the gaps between her fingers, and Rey relished the contrast of the warmth of that skin-on-skin contact to the chill from the drizzly weather that evening. “Then I’ll walk you home.”

Sure, she could take care of herself, easily fend off muggers or harassers, could get anywhere without any untoward incident. But this was nice, having someone to hold hands with while casually walking through the city in the evening. This was a simple novelty that she had never allowed herself; life had taken too much from her, and she couldn’t risk having another loved one ripped away from her or worse, abandoning her. But something about the way Poe’s hand felt in hers, made her believe that this was not going to be the last time. Maybe it could be a lifetime.

And so there they were making their way home, leisurely strolling in the rain. There was no conversation between them during that short trek to Rey’s apartment building, but Poe’s heartbeat harmonizing with the soft pattering of the rain was a beautiful musical to her ears that she didn’t mind the lack of chatter.

Poe Dameron was just really sweet, and as much as Rey had never been physically affectionate, she allowed herself the luxury of letting her guard down, of just being that girl being wooed by the man she’s been fancying for quite some time. Poe’s gentleness invoked a sense of security in her that she hasn’t felt since Obi-wan was killed and she was sent to live in the orphanage, since she found tutelage under Luke Skywalker and he’d subsequently abandoned her as soon as he realized that she’d latched on to him as a father figure to replace the only living relative she’d lost. Her fear rings like a false alarm, and suddenly Rey doubts that urge of survival, to pull away and keep her heart and emotions at a distance so it won’t hurt as much when they leave, because Poe Dameron has proven to be as staunch of a friend as Finn is, as gentle and caring as Obi-wan.

Was she delusional in thinking that Poe offers something more than friendship and family?

As preoccupied as Rey was in her thoughts, she barely realized that they had reached her apartment building when Poe stopped in his stride. 

They’re standing face to face now, the rain continuing to fall all around them, soaking them both to the bone. A current of heat and desire is running underneath Rey’s skin, counteracting the chill, and she knows she’s not the only one feeling it.

Without a word, Rey lifted a hand towards Poe’s face, pausing for the slightest second at the hitch in his heartbeat, but not the kind that indicates fear, but rather a sweet anticipation. With that, Rey lets the pads of her fingers make contact with the skin of Poe’s forehead. She encounters the wet wisps of his curls stuck on his brow, and that makes Rey giggle because she can just envision in her mind how funny he must have looked had he not been discretely combing his hair with his free hand during their walk so his blasted curls wouldn’t be sticking up here and there like some unmaintained fluff.

She then continued to softly trail the fingertips of her left hand down to his temple, sliding to his cheekbones, and then the soft skin turns rough as she gets to the edge of his five o’clock shadow. She adds a bit more pressure, liking the way the slight stubble feels as she runs her fingers back and forth along his cheeks.

Poe lets out a sigh, and Rey senses him close his eyes, the slight movement of his facial muscles indicating that he’s now smiling.

His eyes fly open when Rey brings her other hand to his face. Becoming a bit more daring with her touch, Rey uses both her hands to comb back his wet hair, and if her hearing wasn’t so sensitive, she would never have picked up on Poe’s almost imperceptible moan. Rey catches the subtle motion of his throat as he gulped, licking his lips nervously.

“Can I kiss you?”

This time, Rey’s heartbeat goes skipping extra steps. The staccato rhythm of Poe’s heart along with her own sounds like tap dancing. The deep breaths they were both taking felt like they were preparing to go underwater and dive to the deep end.

Without hesitation, Rey nodded and whispered, “Yes.”

Poe is the one who dives into the kiss, but Rey responds with the same fervor. She’s the one who prompts him to open his mouth so she can slip her tongue in his. Poe groaned at the increased intensity as Rey’s hands rake through his wet locks, his hands running up and down her sides and her back.

Her instinct would have been to run from this connection, be suspicious at this prospect of a beautiful future, but he feels warm, solid, stable like an anchor, fixed like the Polaris in the sky. She needs this, needs him, because like Finn said, she just might end up happy, and she’s tired of denying herself because to be happy means opening yourself to the risk of hurt. She deserves to be happy, and Poe Dameron makes her happy and so much more and she trusts him with her heart.

Their need for air finally compels them to pull apart, but even then, their foreheads remain touching, and Poe’s heavy exhales breeze through Rey’s face.

“Can I take you to dinner—”

“Yes.” Was Rey’s immediate, breathy reply. She didn’t care how that sort of eagerness made her look like, she wanted this with Poe Dameron, and everything that could come from taking this chance with him.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

They both chuckled, a sudden shyness descending upon them as lightly as the rain that was starting to cease.

“Goodnight, Poe.”

“Goodnight, Rey.”

Despite the reluctance to have their moment end, Rey managed to pull herself away. She made it to the entrance of her apartment building, but she paused upon closing the door behind her. She kept an ear out for Poe, who stood there outside for a few seconds before he walked off, taking a few steps backwards. Slapping a hand to her mouth, Rey had to chuckle when Poe hummed a happy little ditty with a fancy footwork to go with it, obviously happy with their dinner plans for tomorrow.

Rey eventually made her way to her apartment when she was sure that Poe had safely gotten into a cab.

Walking through the hallway, Rey could only grin wildly to herself, biting her lower lips to try to maintain a semblance of control over herself or else she might just take a page out of Poe’s book and do a silly little dance while making her way to front door. 

Finally, she had something to look forward to tomorrow that didn’t include the mask. Now that Kylo Ren is finally put away for good, Rey could let herself have this, could see herself have this, this elusive thing like love and happiness with someone like sweet Poe Dameron.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic totally challenged me. I hope I did it justice. @__@


End file.
